Transformers: Beginnings
Transformers: Beginnings is an animated (sort of) version of IDW Publishing's Transformers: Movie Prequel (aka Prime Directive) mini-series. It was available on a Walmart exclusive bonus DVD with the 2007 Transformers live action movie in October 2007 and features some of the (voice) actors from the 2007 movie, voice actors from the Generation 1 cartoon who didn't make it into the movie, and substitute voice artists for the rest of the characters. Plot Bumblebee sends a message of the highest urgency to all sentient beings in the universe, telling them the tale of the AllSpark. It had once helped the planet Cybertronflourish under the rule of Optimus Prime and Lord High Protector Megatron, but eventually something corrupted Megatron, and he attempted to use the AllSpark for his own twisted purposes. Bumblebee was one of the warriors loyal to Optimus Prime, so he tried to protect the AllSpark from Megatron. Eventually the Autobots launched the AllSpark into space. After destroying Bumblebee's voice capacitator, Megatron follows it and eventually tracks it down to prehistoric Earth, where he ends up trapped in ice. Four million years later, an expedition headed by Captain Archibald Witwicky discovers him, but after unearthing his discovery, he ends up in a mental institution. There, he is visited by two employees of Sector Seven, who are interested in alien designs he drew on more than a hundred sheets of paper before going blind. Upon returning to their headquarters, they prepare for an expedition to the Arctic Circle. In 1902, they're preparing to excavate Megatron there, when other employees of Sector Seven discover the AllSpark in a lake in Colorado. 33 years later, one of the Sector Seven agents that were present when Megatron was excavated oversees the construction of the Hoover Dam together with a younger agent, and predicts the arrival of more of the "Mega-Man's" kind. In 2003, Bumblebee arrives on Mars, which is noticed by the Hubble Space Telescope and quickly catches the attention of Sector Seven. Two weeks later, he lands on Earth, but when Sector Seven investigate the site of his impact, he's gone, with the I-64 nearby. Satellite surveillance footage reveals that a yellow Chevrolet Camaro had suddenly entered the interstate only moments after an identical Camaro had passed the position, which causes Sector Seven to conclude that "N.B. E.-2" is a "mimic". Around the same time, Sam Witwicky learns from his father about the legacy of his great-great-grandfather. His ancestor's glasses don't particularly interest him, and upon learning that Archibald Witwicky had ended up in a mental hospital, he freaks out. Meanwhile, Bumblebee discovers information about Archibald Witwicky on the internet, while Sector Seven prepare a trap for him, headed by a specialist, Agent Simmons. In the meantime, the Decepticons Starscream, Blackout and Barricade set foot on Mars and destroy the Beagle 2 Mars Rover. Soon afterwards, they arrive on Earth. Starscream destroys an F-22 Raptor fighter jet and adapts his body to transform into a replica of it. Blackout and Barricade also report having assumed local camouflage. In a former Cold War bunker in New Mexico, Sector Seven prepare their trap for Bumblebee, using an artificial isotope made to give off the same sort of energy signature as the AllSpark. Meanwhile, Bumblebee arrives at the mental asylum where Archibald Witwicky had spent the last years of his life, but finds it abandoned and in ruins. Two days after Sector Seven set up their trap, Bumblebee is sighted in the area, with Barricade in pursuit. Just as Sector Seven realize that the "local law enforcement" is actually "N.B.E.-3", Blackout shows up and attacks the bunker, soon joined by Starscream. Blackout quickly discovers that the real AllSpark is not in the bunker, but also figures that the humans must know where the real AllSpark is if they were able to simulate his energy signature. As he tries to hack into Sector Seven's database, Simmons orders his people to cut the connection to the S7 mainframe. Blackout, having been unable to dig up more than the name "Sector Seven", is about to consider it a dead end as Barricade reports having encountered Bumblebee. He suggests letting Bumblebee lead them to the AllSpark. Credited voice actors and other robots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime (also voiced the character in the movie) * Frank Welker as Megatron (auditioned for the character in the movie, but Hugo Weaving got cast instead) * Mark Ryan as Bumblebee (also voiced the character in the movie) * Patrick Hallahan as Starscream (voiced by Charlie Adler in the movie) * Brian Stepanek as Blackout (no speaking part in the movie) and as Agent Simmons (played by John Turturro in the movie) * Harold Hayes, Jr. as bald Sector Seven agent * Additional voices by Justin Foley, Patrick Hallahan, Kenny Luper, and Ryan Pfeiffer : Hayes is also credited with handling the adaptation, doing the directing work, and handling the editing and visual effects. : There is also other Autobots and Decepticons. : They include: Jazz, Ratchet, Countless Protoforms, Arcee, Inferno, Dreadwing, Payload, Swindle, Dreadwing, a Onebox Component, Cybertron and Brawl. Category:Media